Charlotte , Cleo, Lewis and the babies
by IcaBellaX
Summary: Cleo and Lewis have sex, but Lewis and Charlotte had sex. Who's will come first and who will Lewis go with? Also new powers for Cleo and Charlotte.
1. Cleo's super suprise

Cleo and Lewis were in his bed when both of the decided to take their clothes off. This was a first time to both, but they weren't scared or anything. Cleo:" I think that you'll fit into me perfectly, you sexy boy". Then Lewis took of his jeans and saw Cleo creep over. She touched his penis and hoped that it would squirt out white stuff but it didn't. Lewis moaned when he saw Cleo suck it. Then it happened white stuff exploded out of his penis into Cleos mouth. The she took of her panties and grabed lewises penis and put it into her pussy. Cleo moaned and screamed but Lewis was going faster, her boobs jiggling around. When they were done, Cleo felt tired as it was midnight and said "I will walk home now" but Lewis said that she could stay here and sleep here for tonight and maybe tomorrow. The 2 lovers got into bed and kissed.

The next morning, Cleo got up and left a note for Lewis to say that she was going for a swim to Mako Island and that afterwards , she would meet him at TheJuicenet for a drink. As she put aa foot in the water, Cleo saw that her tail was a darkish pink with patches of purple on it. She felt week and here hand fell in the form of Rikkis power gesture. She was now a human crossed legged on the grass with heat settling down.

Lewis woke up and saw the note and saw Cleo come in. Cleo smiled " I have every mermaid power now!" Lewis smiled and said that he would swim with Cleo. They both went down into the docks and dived in.

LEWIS POV

I could see that Cleo was a mermaid but she had a pink tail. Was it because I made her pregnant or what? She smiled and pointed towards a cave. It wasn't Mako though. Mako takes ages to get to. Especially when your not a mermaid or merman. I was swimming a little quicker than Cleo, but when I looked behind, she wasnt there. I tuened around and went into thT cave he said. I saw her there in the entrance which was good, too see she was OK. We both swam to the sand part, which was soft and cool. Rocks towered over our heads. We both got out and onto the sand. " wow" I said. Then Cleo used her new heat power to turn her into a human. She was beautiful.


	2. Sex, AGAIN?

Cleo and Lewis were in his bed when both of the decided to take their clothes off. This was a first time to both, but they weren't scared or anything. Cleo:" I think that you'll fit into me perfectly, you sexy boy". Then Lewis took of his jeans and saw Cleo creep over. She touched his penis and hoped that it would squirt out white stuff but it didn't. Lewis moaned when he saw Cleo suck it. Then it happened white stuff exploded out of his penis into Cleos mouth. The she took of her panties and grabed lewises penis and put it into her pussy. Cleo moaned and screamed but Lewis was going faster, her boobs jiggling around. When they were done, Cleo felt tired as it was midnight and said "I will walk home now" but Lewis said that she could stay here and sleep here for tonight and maybe tomorrow. The 2 lovers got into bed and kissed.

The next morning, Cleo got up and left a note for Lewis to say that she was going for a swim to Mako Island and that afterwards , she would meet him at TheJuicenet for a drink. As she put aa foot in the water, Cleo saw that her tail was a darkish pink with patches of purple on it. She felt week and here hand fell in the form of Rikkis power gesture. She was now a human crossed legged on the grass with heat settling down.

Lewis woke up and saw the note and saw Cleo come in. Cleo smiled " I have every mermaid power now!" Lewis smiled and said that he would swim with Cleo. They both went down into the docks and dived in.

LEWIS POV

I could see that Cleo was a mermaid but she had a pink tail. Was it because I made her pregnant or what? She smiled and pointed towards a cave. It wasn't Mako though. Mako takes ages to get to. Especially when your not a mermaid or merman. I was swimming a little quicker than Cleo, but when I looked behind, she wasnt there. I tuened around and went into thT cave he said. I saw her there in the entrance which was good, too see she was OK. We both swam to the sand part, which was soft and cool. Rocks towered over our heads. We both got out and onto the sand. " wow" I said. Then Cleo used her new heat power to turn her into a human. She was beautiful.


End file.
